grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonelyhearts
|season = 1 |number = 4 |image = lonelyhearts.png |airdate = November 18, 2011 |viewers = 5.44 million |writer = Alan DiFiore Dan E. Fesman |director = Michael Waxman |guests = Patrick Fischler as Billy Capra Sharon Sachs as Dr. Harper Henri Lubatti as Reaper |co-stars = Lanie Hoyo as CSI Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Bluebeard |previous = |next = }} " " is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and overall the fourth episode . It first aired on November 18, 2011 on NBC. Synopsis A young woman breaks a window and flees to a bridge where she suffers horrifying visions. She is hit by a car driven by a man who verifies that she is alive and calls 911. While he is calling, another man who arrived on the scene kills the woman. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive on the scene and, after the CSI is finished, observe that the barefooted woman has no injuries to her feet but does have glass in cuts on her arm. A reaper comes to Portland and checks into a small hotel, the Joyce. He has an newspaper article about the death of Hulda. He opens up a Scythe and Woges into a Hasslich. The two detectives confer with Doctor Harper, the medical examiner, who tells them that the victim was murdered by asphyxiation. Using fingerprints, Hank identifies the young woman as Faith Collins. Nick and Hank interview Faith's husband, Roy Collins, who has a record of spouse abuse. Roy admits to having argued with Faith, but denies any wrongdoing. He says she left their home but that he waited for her to return because she always returned. After conferring with Captain Renard, Nick and Hank check Faith's page on a social networking site and find a picture taken in the garden of the Bramble Haus, a bed and breakfast. They check with the owner/operator, Billy Capra, just as a young man and woman are checking out. Capra says he showed a room to Faith but that she did not stay. The detectives visit the garden where Hank inadvertently steps on a kills a toad. Capra says the toad is an endangered species and picks up the remains. Nick sees Capra morph into a creature form he does not recognize. As the detectives leave the garden, Capra eats the toad. The reaper goes to the police station and asks to talk with the detective who shot his friend. Sergeant Wu takes the request to Renard who tells him to get the reaper's personal information and tell him that someone will get back to him. Nick and Hank decide that they have to look into Billy Capra's background; as they enter the squad room, they pass the reaper. Nick goes to Marie's Trailer and reads about Ziegevolk. He then goes to ask Monroe some questions. Monroe tells him that Ziegvolk exert a special pheromone that makes woman fall in love with them. The ones that eat toads are breeders, there pheromones are more powerful and can even make men like them. Nick and Juliette are shopping and he tells her he has wondering why people are attracted to each other. Back at work, Nick tells Hank that the glass pieces from Faith Collins's cuts are regular window glass and that she must have broken a window right before she died. They discuss the fact that three women from out of town have disappeared in Portland since Capra arrived and bought the Bramble Haus. They also find that a similar situation has occurred in three other cities in the U.S. Together, they brief Captain Renard. Billy Capra feeds three women kept in cages in the basement of his inn. While staking out the inn, Hank Griffin installs a tracking device on Billy Capra's car; the detectives are dismayed when Capra goes out for the evening and leaves the car at home. Hank searches the premises of the inn while Nick follows Capra on foot and sees him consume a toad. Hank finds broken glass in the inn's garden and uses that as an excuse to enter the building. Nick calls Monroe and asks for help. Monroe then goes into the building (a bar) and watches Billy. He sees her talking to a woman and tells Nick. Meanwhile, Hank is inside the bed and breakfast when he hears a noise. He goes into the basement and finds a hidden room where the noise had been coming from. Inside he finds three women in cages. He passed out from the gases however and couldn't hear that Capra was coming back. When Billy Capra gets back to his Inn, he finds the basement door open and goes downstairs. Nick is arrived slightly before him and turning off the gas, he trys to help his friend. Billy then shuts and locks the door and turns back on the gas. He flees to his car, taking Lisa with him. Nick and Hank manage to get out but have lost Billy. Hank then remembers about the GPS that they had planted on Billy's car. Luckily, it works and they track him to a park. Once there, they spot Billy and Lisa and call for Billy to halt, that he was under arrest. Billy Woges into a Zeigevolk and runs for it, until he is hit by a car. He is alive but very injured. A Female Paramedic was patching him up, when she gets affected by some of Billy's pheromones. The reaper returns to his hotel room and finds Captain Renard waiting for him. Renard reminds the reaper that he should not have come to Renard's city without permission and that he should kneel before Renard. The captain denies the reaper's demand for vengeance in the death of Hulda and uses the reaper's own scythe to slice off his outer ear. Renard tells the reaper to leave and to never return. Press Release After investigating a strange cluster of female deaths and disappearances, Nick sends Monroe undercover to get a whiff of a hypnotic suspect. In the meantime, a stranger shows up looking to avenge the death of his friend at the hands of a Grimm, but he’ll have to get past Captain Renard. Wesen * Blutbad * Half-Zauberbiest * Ziegevolk * Hässlich Production Notes * Haley Talbot was credited as a guest star separately at the end of the episode. Trivia *Episode opens on the Sandy River Bridge located on the Historic Columbia River Highway which leads to Multnomah Falls where the episode closes. Filming Locations *At the Blue Moon Monroe orders a "Double Dead Guy" which is a popular Oregon Ale brewed in Newport, Oregon. Double Dead Guy Brewery *The picturesque "Bramble Haus" was filmed at "The Lion and The Rose Inn" in Portland, now advertising their appearance on Grimm on their website. The Lion and The Rose Inn *When Billy Capra feeds the three caged women, he makes up three place settings, but never uses them. *The opening quote is from "Bluebeard" by Charles Perrault. *Capra: (n.) A genus of ruminants, including the common goat. Unanswered Questions *Why are Hässlichen required to kneel before Captain Renard? Images Videos Promo scenes